Marauder's Sister
by Charmer Mystic
Summary: Isis Salem had known the Marauders since she was three as her sister was one. Charlie/OC slight Bill/OC
1. Chapter 1

Isis Salem stood in front of the Hogwarts Express with her family standing behind her "are you ready Ice" her sister Natalie said.

The Salem sisters were sent to live with the Potters when Natalie was fifteen and Isis was three since their parents were killed, by a Death Eater, and Isis became the Marauder's sister getting the name Ice.

Isis looked at her sister "yeah" she said and the two Marauder's smiled at her "while you're there try to uphold the Marauder's name and find the map"

Natalie said smiling knowing that if Prongs and Padfoot were here they'll be nodding along with her and Lily would be glaring at them. Isis and Moony smiled "I will try" Isis answered and Danielle Salem tugged on her aunts shirt.

Danielle, as you can guess, is the daughter of Natalie but only a few know who Danni's father is.

Danielle was there the night the Potters were killed and got a scar like Harry's only hers is the front of her right shoulder since even as a baby Danielle was so important to Harry that he felt the need to protect her.

Anyway Isis picked up her niece and kissed her check "be good for your mom and Uncle ok" Isis said "otay" Danni said and hugged Isis around the neck. Natalie came and hugged her sister "they'll be proud of you" she said and Isis knew Natalie was talking about their parents and James and Lily

"And if Prongs and Padfoot were here they'll tell me to give the teachers hell and stay away from boys" Isis said "true" Moony said then looked at the students "you better get going."

Natalie took her daughter back and waved her sister good-bye and watched as Charlie Wealsey helped Isis with her trunk "Natalie Salem is that you" the voice of Molly Wealsey asked causing said woman to turn around "Molly it's nice to see you" Natalie said smiling at the woman.

Natalie met the Wealsey's when she joined the order with the other Marauder's and the Wealsey kids had been quite taking with her especially the twins. While the three adults talked the six Wealsey kids played with Danni, while Ginny stayed by the older girl side.

Isis smiled at the second oldest Wealsey "thanks Charlie" she said "anytime Isis" the boy replied back with a wink.

The two first years boarded the train and found an empty compartment to sit in "so what house do you think you be in" Charlie asked "Gryffindor like my family" Isis said smiling.

Charlie and Isis talked about their family when a girl their age came in "do you mind if I sit with you I got kicked out of my compartment" she said "sure" Isis said patting the seat next to her

"I'm Isis Salem" Isis greeted

"Charlie Wealsey" Charlie introduced

"Taylor Dursley" the girl said shocking Isis "you wouldn't happen to be related to Vernon Dursley would you" she asked.

The girl looked at her "yeah actually, he's my brother" Taylor answered then got a sad look "when my parents died I was sent to live with him, but he only keeps me for the money."

The other two looked shocked and disgusted at that "that's horrible" Charlie said and Taylor gave them a sheepish smile "well you're welcome to sit with us anytime" Isis said with a smile.

Taylor looked at the two as they talked about Hogwarts houses and other stuff

"So what blood are you" she asked causing Isis and Charlie to look at her

"I'm pure blood" Charlie answered

"I'm muggle-born" Isis said shocking Taylor.

The two laughed at Taylor's look "my parents died when I was three so I was raised by my sister, Natalie who is also a witch, friend's parents" Isis said.

Taylor smiled and began asking them questions about the wizarding world which they were glad to answer.

The three first years were waiting in the great hall to be sorted and Taylor was nervous "don't worry you'll be okay" Isis said patting the other girl's shoulder

"Dursley, Taylor" Professor McGonagall yelled out and she walked forward and set on the stool and after about a minute the hat called out "**GRYFFINDOR**" Taylor smiled and headed to the table.

After a bunch of names Isis's name was called "Salem, Isis"

McGonagall smiled a little at her name remembering the little girl that ran around the castle when her guardians were gone and was attached to James Potter's side.

Isis smiled and walked up to the stool sitting down

_"Another Salem huh" the hat asked "so much like your sister and Potter I guess there's only place **GRYFFINDOR**."_

Isis went and set by Taylor and a crossed from Bill as the older students greeted her since they remembered her from when the Marauders went to school and she was Gryffindor's Mascot.

The two girls and Bill turned back to the sorting as Charlie's name was called and the hat barely touched his head when it called out "GRYFFINDOR" and Charlie came to set beside Isis.

After the sorting was finished the food appeared and Taylor was amazed "come on eat up" Isis laughed as she began filling her plate.

Throughout dinner the three first years talked until the food disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up

"welcome I'll just like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden" he said and glanced at Isis who smiled innocently "and Mr. Flinch, the caretaker would like to remind you that no magic should be used in between classes" again Dumbledore looked at Isis "now good night."

The first years followed their house perfects and the Gryffindor one, Isis recognized, was a boy that was her sister number one fan boy that began stalking Natalie leading the Marauders to hex and prank him.

The three first years were in their first class of the day which was Transfigurations something Isis was happy about.

Isis skipped into the room with Taylor and Charlie following her "is she always like this" Taylor whispered to Charlie causing the boy to laugh "you should she her with her sister and niece" he responded.

The two girls set in their seats with Charlie in a seat behind them as McGonagall came in "Now I am going to take roll first" she said and Isis lend backwards so her chair was only on two legs thinking back to when her family came here.

"Salem, Isis" McGonagall said but got no response "ISIS" she yelled.

Said girl was startled and fell out of her chair causing the class to laugh including Charlie since he was used to this and the professor frowned already knowing that Isis is going to be like her 'brothers'

"Yes Minnie" Isis said standing up with a smile.

McGonagall eye twitched at that name but let it slide for now and began taking roll again

"Are you serious" Taylor whispered to Isis, who smiled sadly when Taylor said that,

"No, no I'm not" Isis replied and listened to the professor explain how to change a match into a needle.

During the whole class Isis didn't talk which worried Taylor and when the bell rung Isis was out of the room like a shot "what's wrong with her" Taylor asked Charlie as they headed to Potions.

Charlie sighed "you do know who Sirius Black is right" he asked and Taylor nodded

"Well before all that happen Isis sister, Natalie, was friends with him and every time someone asked Isis the question you asked her she would always reply" he began but was cut off

"No but I can get him for you" Isis said from the beginning of the stairwell that led to the dungeons.

Isis had tears in her eyes but wouldn't let them fall

"So that means you know the Potter's" Taylor asked as they walked down the stairs

"Yep Harry and my niece, Danielle were attached to each other's hips" Isis said,

Taylor dug in the pocket of her cloak and pulled out a picture "here" she said handing the picture to Isis.

Isis looked at the pictures and smiled, it was a picture of Harry smiling "thank you" she said hugging Taylor.

They got to the class room and Isis smiled sarcastically at Professor Snape who sneered at her "wow he hates you already" Charlie said

"He hated me since I was three" Isis said siting by Taylor again.

Class went by quick with Snape make japes at Isis and her family but Isis kept on coughing "Snivelly" every time getting a laugh out of the Gryffindor's.

Isis smiled and skipped out of the classroom "why does he hate you so much" Taylor asked as Isis jumped on Charlie's back

"because while the Potter's, that who I lived with, went away on trips I was sent here to stay here with James and Natalie" Isis said "and I helped them with pranking people mainly Snape."

Isis smiled at the memories "Snape had a crush on Natalie in their third year so when James found out him and _Black_" Isis spat out the name Black "began pulling hex's on him whenever they could."


	2. Chapter 2

Before the three friends knew it, it was almost Christmas break and all three of them were going home but Taylor is only staying a week at her house before she heads to Isis's

"It's going to loads of fun" Isis said as they set in a compartment on the train "the Weasley's come over on Christmas and we all open presents."

The other two laughed at her "I can't wait" Taylor laughed.

The train came to a stop and the friends stood up and got their bags "come on you can meet our family" Isis said and dragged Taylor off the train and towards the Weasley's and Natalie

"Hi Natalie" Isis said hugging her sister "hello Ice" Natalie greeted back.

Taylor stood back as she watched her friends greet their families with a sad smile since she will never have that with her family

"Now who's this then" Mrs. Weasley said looking at Taylor

"Oh Mum this is Taylor Dursley" Charlie said.

Molly Weasley smiled at the girl as Natalie stepped forward "it's nice to meet you Isis has told me a lot about you" she said smiling "and I'm sorry"

Taylor looked confused at that "Isis probably involved you in her pranks" Natalie smiled down at her sister.

Isis pouted up at her "no she does it willingly" Isis said

"Yeah I was forced" Charlie said

"How could two eleven year old girls force you" Molly asked her son

"They used their puppy eyes on me" Charlie defended

"It's true I seen them do it" Bill said.

* * *

><p>The week went by fast and before Taylor knew it was time for her to go to the Salem's "bye Harry, be good ok" she said hugging the three year old<p>

"I will" he said and kissed Taylor's cheek.

Just as Taylor stood up there was a knock on the door and Petunia answered it "hello Petunia" the voice of Natalie greeted

"Natalie" Petunia said with pressed lips "come in."

The three Salem girls walked into the house just as Taylor walked out of the living with Harry waddling behind

"You all packed" Natalie asked her ginning when she saw her godson

"Yes it's upstairs" Taylor said then noticed the three year old by Natalie's side "this must be Danielle."

When Danni heard her full first name she scrunched up her nose

"She likes Danni better" Natalie said then turned to her sister "why don't you go help Taylor with her trunk."

Once the two eleven year olds were upstairs Danni noticed Harry for the first time and they smiled shyly at each other

"You have been taking good care of the boy right" Natalie asked Petunia

"Of course I have" she answered appalled

"Good" Natalie said then turned to Harry "Prongslet you gotten so big."

Harry smiled at the women "Shy" he said

Natalie laughed "I knew you could never forget me kiddo" she said as Harry came over to give her a hug

"Harry you remember Danni right" she pointed to her daughter and Harry beamed and hugged the girl.

A few minutes late Isis and Taylor came back down and Natalie used a spell to send the trunk to her house "come on" she said and picked up Danni "bye Harry I love you."

Natalie bent down and kissed Harry on the check and Danni did the same thing causing Harry to blush "Petunia" Natalie said and then walked outside carrying her daughter to the car and Isis followed her after giving Harry a kiss

"Good-bye Harry" Taylor said giving him a hug then she stood up and turned to her sister-in-law "be good for them" Petunia said and handed Taylor something "and give this to Natalie."

Taylor looked at the photo and saw it was of Natalie, Lily, James, Black and two other boys she didn't know in it; the girls were in front with Black by Natalie and James by Lily with their arms around the girls shoulder while the other two boys were laughing at the girls annoyed expressions

"That was in their sixth year and according to Lily it was only supposed to be her and Natalie" Petunia said with a smile.

Petunia has been trying to make up for the way she treated Lily by treated Taylor and Harry better.

* * *

><p>Taylor and Isis was in back of the car with Danni as Natalie drove "thanks for letting me stay Ms. Salem" Taylor said<p>

Natalie laughed "please call me Natalie or Shy either one" she responded.

Taylor looked confused at the name 'Shy'

"I tell you the story behind the name sometime" Natalie laughed at Taylor face "ok there are two rules you got to follow"

Taylor nodded at that.

Isis smiled "one, be nice to the house elves" Natalie said

"What's a house elf" Taylor asked

"They're like slaves every old wizarding family has some but ours are treated better" Isis answered her friend

"And two have fun and help yourself" Natalie finished the rules.

* * *

><p>After a few hours Natalie pulled up to a mansion "wow" Taylor said<p>

"Welcome to Potter Manor" Natalie said as she got Danni out of her car seat

"Potter Manor" Taylor asked as Natalie set Danni down.

Natalie looked at the girl "yes Mr. and Mrs. Potter left it to me in their will since James had Godric Hollow" she answered as they walked into the house.

Taylor was in wow at the size of the house "Shy" a voice said from the kitchen "yes Moony" Natalie called back.

One of the men in the photo Taylor had seen appeared by the door

"Just checking" he said then spotted Taylor "hello you must be Taylor Dursely, I'm Remus Lupin" he greeted.

Taylor smiled and shook the man's hand "o Natalie, Petunia asked me to give you this" she said and handed the older women the photo

"O I remember when this was taking" Remus said

Natalie glared at him "yeah so do I, it was supposed to be us girls but of course you boys couldn't have that" she said.

Remus smiled and rolled his eyes "come on lets go into the living room I would love to get to know you Taylor" Natalie said.

The four headed into the room and Taylor was amazed at the moving pictures

"So is this Ice partner in crime" a voice said to Taylor's right causing the girl to look in that direction and saw a portrait of a man with glasses in front of mischievous hazel eyes and his hair was sticking up all over the place

Next to that was a portrait of a woman with red hair and emeralds eyes

"Is that" Taylor began and Isis nodded "yep" she answered "and yes Prongs she is."

The man smiled "don't mind him I'm Lily Potter" the woman Lily said "and that is James Potter"

"Or Prongs" Natalie said "the leader of the Marauders."

James smiled proudly at that "great Nat you boost his ego" Lily sighed and Natalie laughed.

Taylor then heard someone running "Auntie" someone yelled in baby talk.

Taylor looked and saw a baby that looked just like Sirius Black

Natalie smiled and picked up the boy "Taylor this is my nephew Nick Black" Natalie said conforming Taylor suspicion.

* * *

><p>A few days later it was Christmas day and the Wealsey's have just arrived "Hello Molly, hello Arthur" Natalie greeted "Happy Christmas."<p>

Charlie greeted the two girls "Taylor these are my brothers and sisters" he said then began pointing to them

"You know Bill" he pointed to the oldest Weasley child

"This is Percy and Aimee" he pointed to the boy and girl that look-a-like

"Fred and George" pointed to the other set of twins

"Ron" pointed to the boy who Danni was chatting to

"And Ginny" the little girl was hanging onto Danni's arm.

Taylor smiled at them "come lets go open presents" Molly said and the eleven kids went to the living room.

Taylor smiled as Fred and George fought to see who set by her "boys stop it now" Molly said as Aimee set beside Taylor with Isis on the other side

"You'll get used to it" Aimee smiled "everyone ready then" Arthur asked and the kids nodded "here you go Taylor" Molly said handing the girl a package.

Taylor opened it and smiled at it "thank you Ms. Weasley" she said holding up the Maroon sweater with a gold letter 'T' on it.

Taylor looked around and saw everyone got one put in different colors and Fred and George had letters on it to.


End file.
